1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a personal digital assistant (PDA), and more particularly to a PDA with a memory card adapter that can be folded to overlap the rear of the PDA.
2. Related Art
Portable information appliances, such as MP3 players, digital cameras and PDAs, are popularly with consumers. To encourage consumers to purchase information appliances, the information appliances are designed to be multi-function devices. However, the size of the product usually increases when multiple functions are integrated into an apparatus because of the complexity of the design of the circuitry.
For example, since each of the information appliances mentioned has its own particular data accessing specification, data storage media (memory cards) for information products have been correspondingly developed to multiple standards. The present memory card specifications generally comprise the Compact flash card (CF card), Smart Media card (SM card), Multimedia card (MMC), Security digital card (SD card), Memory Stick, etc. The information appliance or personal computer must be equipped with several slots to access different cards.
The PDA has become the most popular apparatus with the majority of consumers because of its small size, multi-function data processing, large storing capacity, etc. One way for a PDA device to read and write to different types of memory cards is to build multiple slots in the PDA to receive corresponding memory cards. However, such a solution will cause the size of the PDA to increase and cause the PDA to become inconvenient to carry. Therefore, a compromise PDA design only has two slots to access two kinds of memory cards, but this design approach limits the expandability of the PDA.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a PDA having a foldable memory card adapter to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
A primary objective of the PDA with a foldable memory card adapter in accordance with the present invention is to reduce the size of the entire PDA device.
A secondary objective of the PDA with a foldable memory card adapter in accordance with the present invention is to provide a PDA device that can access different types of memory cards.
To achieve the objectives, the present invention comprises a PDA formed with a connecting slot, a flat card adapter having a signal bus connected to the connecting slot in the PDA, wherein the flat card adapter can be folded to overlap the rear surface of the PDA.